The Calm After The Storm
by MysticMagically
Summary: A one-shot that takes place during and after the Season 3/4 finale. Chris couldn't overlook the lies and strange occurrences surrounding Mimmi, and had finally chosen to cut off ties with her. But after Mimmi reveals her secret to Chris, how will he begin to take it? And how will this effect their relationship? Written in omniscient POV, within the perspectives of Mimmi and Chris.


Chris finally began to understand everything about his girlfriend, Mimmi. He didn't know what to expect when she hesitantly walked down near the shoreline, turned to face him, and asked in a hushed tone.

"You want to know my secret?"

A lot of things about Mimmi didn't make sense to Chris at first. Upon meeting her, he noticed an affinity for the sea radiating off her personality, which he couldn't quite see in others. Even if he did, there was no one he knew who had a stronger connection to it. She had offered her knowledge of dolphins, and encouraged him to work with one in the water at the Marine Park. He heard and felt Mimmi come in the water with him, even slowly guiding his hand to caress the dolphin, but as soon as he opened his eyes, Mimmi was on land and dry. He didn't think much of it, until other strange occurrences started happening.

It escalated with his first date, everything was going well until a storm appeared out of nowhere, and she had quickly sprinted off and disappeared out of sight. She had also run off during his football game, and was disappointed when she had excused herself because of family issues, although he was sure there was more to the picture. It became too much when they had went to a book signing, with Mimmi yet again leaving, and the next time he saw her, it was her being kicked out of establishment. He finally decided that he would have to end things with her, and although he could see the look of hurt in her eyes, he decided he wasn't going to take any chances, unless she was going to tell him the whole truth.

And here Mimmi was, standing in front of him, ready to tell him everything.

If Mimmi was being honest with herself, she was petrified. It took a lot for her to decide to tell Chris about her secret identity. The first thing she and many other mermaids had ever learned at Mermaid School, was to never reveal herself to a land boy.

 _But it isn't just any land boy,_ she reassured. _This is the boy that I love, that I am willing to risk anything to be with._

If Chris could tell how nervous Mimmi was, he didn't mention anything of the sort. He nodded attentively and watched as her girlfriend took slow steps towards the water. A look of confusion was plastered on his face, but Mimmi didn't turn back to watch. All she could focus on was the water. There was no going back now.

When she reached the edge of the shore, Chris stood up. Curiosity flooded through him, wondering what the blue eyed brunette was going to do.

Before Mimmi could take a deep breath or second guess her method of delivery, she gracefully dived into a deep end of the water, breaking through the waves. In an instant, she felt her legs merge into an elegant, copper-colored tail. After resurfacing, she slowly turned back to her boyfriend, anxiously awaiting a reaction.

She wasn't disappointed.

Chris couldn't help himself, he felt his mouth form into the largest grin he had ever made. Staring in amazement at Mimmi's orange fin as it moved through the water, his head kept on spinning. He did not expect _anything_ like this when Mimmi had confronted her, not that he knew _what_ to expect. He took a couple steps forward, and slowly flopped into the water with her.

Mimmi giggled a bit, and knew that Chris had accepted her change. Simultaneously, all the doubts she had about revealing her secret disappeared in a flash, as he paddled over towards her. There was a moment of pause, until both of them advanced in a quick but meaningful kiss.

They took a few minutes to collect their thoughts, until Mimmi turned to swim back to shore. Chris followed, wondering if she would immediately change back. After all, there had to be some way for Mimmi to control her form. Watching Mimmi struggle back to the soft sand, Chris, dripping with water, crouched down beside of her, offering his assistance.

"Thanks, but I believe I've got this under control." Mimmi replied, blushing.

He glanced at her in awe as she took her hand, and hovered it over her tail. Steam started to develop, as water droplets began to evaporate off her skin.

"How long does this normally take?" Chris was about to burst with questions, eager to find out everything there is to know about how Mimmi handles her aquatic counterpart.

"Generally a few minutes, but it depends on the circumstances."

"Incredible…." He gushed.

As she was drying off, she could hear faint voices in the distance. Chris turned, seeing a couple of teenagers holding surfboards in their hands. Luckily, they hadn't glanced over in his and Mimmi's direction, even though they were out in the open.

Mimmi began to panic, and Chris started to understand why. There was a reason she didn't tell him or anyone else about who she really was. They took a few deep breaths.

"I need to hide. Just….please don't freak out…." Mimmi pleaded, unsure of how much Chris could handle seeing in the course of a day.

"We can get you into the water, I'll-"

Before he could finish, Mimmi swiped her hand, and cloaked herself.

"Mimmi? Are you still there? Mimmi?" He felt around for her, questioning if she was invisible or if she teleported. He was going to have to get used to these supernatural powers.

The teenagers made their way over to where Chris was crouching, where he was desperately searching for his girlfriend.

"Mimmi! Mimmi?"

"Hey mate? Trying to find something?"

Although nobody could see it, Mimmi was nervously glancing over at Chris, anticipating his response.

"I-um, was looking for Mimmi, my um… hermit crab…Yeah, she tends to run away sometimes."

Mimmi didn't know if Chris was subtly referring to how she had been acting around him before he knew her secret, but rolled her eyes anyway. A hermit crab?

To make it more believable, he began calling out "Here Mimmi, where are you?", and felt around in the sand as the surfers left the area, perplexed by his behavior.

Chris looked around, making sure nobody else was in the area and responded- "Um, Mimmi, if you're um, still there, then you can come out, they're gone." Chris jumped as soon as Mimmi reappeared, with a sweet smile on her face.

"Thanks, for saving my, um-"

"Tail?" He finished for her.

They both giggled, glad that they could share this moment. Mimmi had wanted to tell Chris who she was as soon as she started dating him, and a weight on her chest felt like it was being lifted. Chris had helped her out, and she knew for certain he would keep her secret.

She took a few more minutes to dry off, before her legs reappeared. Chris couldn't help but stare, he had never seen anything like this… As they both stood up, Mimmi interrupted their moment of silence.

"We should probably go somewhere a little more private. I had thought this was a secluded part of the beach, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to take extra precautions."

They met again at Rita's grotto, a place Mimmi had been dying to show off to Chris. As she led him through the secret entrance within the bookcase, Chris eagerly looked around at the several treasures and valuables within the stone surrounded trove. They sat down together, as the blonde boy took in his surroundings.

"So, you've been living here? For how long?"

"Rita has been gracious for letting us stay here. Ever since she found out who we really were, she opened up her home to us and we've been able to be here ever since."

"So, she-?"

"Yes, she knows, in fact, she actually was apart of the pod off of Mako before leaving to live on the surface."

"I knew Mako Island was special. Ever since we went diving there, I couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something there that's never been discovered."

"Before I came to Mako, I actually lived in the northern seas, up near Canada. Our pod was known for their powerful, yet dangerous spells. But I've come to accept the southern pod as my home as well."

"There are different pods? There must be thousands of merfolk then…How long have you been like this? A mermaid, I mean?"

"Since I was a hatchling. It was only until about a year ago when I had first visited land in this form. It's so… amazing, living here. It was all so different, yet wonderful. Nothing the pod could ever offer me."

From there onwards, Mimmi explained in full detail her mission to keep Zac from furthering his connection with Mako, how she found out that he was actually her brother, and her quest to defeat the water dragon. She made sure to include how she obtained the dragon bracelet and the visions she saw from her mother, before finally recounting how her mother turned out to be the dragon and was released from the spell. For what seemed to be an eternity, she talked about her experiences, and Chris listened to every sentence.

"This…. this all makes sense now. Why you ran off on our date, why I saw you being kicked out of the signing, your connection to dolphins…You can actually speak to them?"

"Yeah, dolphins are pretty easy to understand, you just have to try to understand their body movements and signals to know what they're really saying. I also know a bit of humpback whale, blue whale and even some northern penguin."

"They must make for some pretty interesting conversations!"

"Well, actually, once you start to hang out with them, you realize that they can be _quite_ the show offs.." Mimmi chuckled.

They smiled, and without thinking, began to lean forward, before they were interrupted by the sound of steps as they echoed in the hall. Mimmi turned around to see Ondina and Weilan carrying boxes of seafood to their domain, and Ondina staring down Chris intensively.

"Mimmi, _what_ is he doing here?"

"Ondina, I told you I was going to tell him everything.."

"Yes, but not that you were going to bring him here!"

"Ondina, leave the two love birds be. Chris deserves to know more about Mimmi and where she's from, and I say that this is the best place to do it. Besides, we have to get ready for our trip to Shanghai anyways."

"Fine. I'm going for a swim." Ondina placed the Styrofoam boxes down, walked towards another area of the cavern that Chris hadn't noticed before, as he heard a splashing noise from the other side. Weilan rolled her eyes, gave a nervous smile and joined her friend.

"So, they're mermaids too?"

"Yes. They've been pretty anxious about me telling you about this for a long time. I really have wanted to tell you, it's just, I didn't know how you'd react, or if you would think of me in a different light or-"

"Mimmi, listen to me. The moment I laid eyes on you, I knew that you were special, and not just because of, well, this. Never in my life have I been so lucky to know someone so passionate, and kind-hearted and caring. I understand now, I know why you couldn't tell me, and I'm really sorry I pushed it onto you. But I'm glad I know now, and I hope that you can feel genuine around me. Your secret is safe with me, and I promise that this won't change things. You're still Mimmi, and I still… love you.."

In the moment, Mimmi felt like her heart would soar, the same feeling she would get speeding through the water endlessly, only, this feeling was for a person. Just knowing that secrets and lies wouldn't get in the way of her and Chris's relationship made her feel wonderful. She reached out and grasped his hand, interlocking their fingers.

"I love you too.." was all she could manage, still filled to the brim with excitement. Everything had changed, but for the better. They once again began to advance, this time locking lips with the same passion and emotion as the first kiss they had ever shared with each other, only, it took on an entirely different meaning.

"You don't suppose that we could go for a swim later on today?" Chris found the confidence to ask. He didn't know if it would be too much for her, but he really wanted to connect with her through her means.

Mimmi beamed, as she gripped his hand.

"I'd _love_ that."


End file.
